A goal when designing a user interface is to allow a user to efficiently control and view the status of the device. Thus, user interfaces allow operators of devices to communicate with those devices. Due to the needs of different users, a user interface for one user may not be optimal for use by a different user. Moreover, a user interface that is optimal for a user at one time may be difficult for that user to use at another time.